Zeugnis der Vergangenheit
by kslchen
Summary: Diese FF spielt im Sommer vor dem 5. Schuljahr. Harry hat ein Kästchen gefunden, welches einstmals seiner Mutter gehörte mit Fotos, Briefen und anderem, er zeigt sie Sirius und Remus und sie erzählen ihm die Geschichten zu den Bildern.
1. Prolog

**Zeugnis der Vergangenheit**

_Summary__: Diese FF spielt im Sommer vor dem 5. Schuljahr. Harry hat ein Kästchen gefunden, welches einstmals seiner Mutter gehörte (mit Fotos, Briefen und anderem), er zeigt sie Sirius und Remus und sie erzählen ihm die Geschichten zu den Bildern._

_Disclaimer__: Das übliche. Alles gehört JKR und ich verdiene nichts._

**Prolog:**

Harry starrte auf das Kästchen in seinen Händen. Es war hübsch verziert und etwa 20x10x10 cm³ groß. Auf dem Deckel standen in verschlungenen Buchstaben die Initialen L.E. Lily Evans. Das Kästchen hatte seiner Mutter gehört. Er hatte es vor einer Woche in seinem Zimmer im Ligusterweg gefunden. Seine Feder war zu Boden gefallen und vom Wind (das Fenster war offen gewesen) unters Bett geweht worden. Als er sie hatte aufheben wollen, war ihm ein loses Brett aufgefallen. Er hatte es angehoben und im Hohlraum darunter das Kästchen gefunden. Er hatte nicht gewagt, es zu öffnen, es aber mit ins Haus am Grimmauld Platz Nr.12 genommen. Sollte er es öffnen? Oder besser nicht? Immerhin hatte es seiner Mutter gehört… aber die war tot und es war ja seine Mutter.

„Harry, was machst du hier oben?", hörte er Sirius Stimme hinter sich. Als er sich umdrehte sah er seinen Paten, der den Kopf zur Tür herein gesteckt hatte. Dahinter konnte Harry Remus Lupin ausmachen. „Was hast du da?", fragte Sirius weiter und kam rein. Remus folgte. Harry hielt ihnen wortlos das Kästchen hin. War ja möglich, dass sie etwas darüber wussten. Remus lächelte, als er es sah: „Das hat Lily gehört. Sie hat es gehütet wie einen Schatz. Ich glaube, da war alles drin, was ihr wichtig war. Eigentlich müsste es noch heute drin sein. Sie ist damals so überstürzt von den Dursleys weg, dass sie das Kästchen vergessen hat. Geholt hat sie es nie, auch wenn sie es wollte. Erst hat sie es immer auf später verschoben, dann wurde sie schwanger und zu guter Letzt war da die Bedrohung durch Voldemort. Außerdem hat James ihr verboten, ihr Leben nur wegen einem Kästchen mit ein paar Erinnerungen drin aufs Spiel zu setzten. Ich glaube, das war ihr erster richtiger Ehestreit und eigentlich auch der Letzte." „Möchtest du es aufmachen, Harry?", fragte Sirius, „eigentlich war es so verzaubert, dass es jeden angreift, der es öffnen will, außer Lily, aber da du ihr Sohn und damit von ihrem Blut bist, müsste es gehen." Harry nickte und hob langsam den Deckel.

Tatsächlich griff das Kästchen ihn nicht an, was immer Sirius auch damit genau gemeint haben mochte. Zu oberst lagen einige Briefe, die mit einem Band zusammengeschnürt waren. Darunter eine Menge Fotos und ein paar Schmuckstücke. Vorsichtig strich er darüber. Das hier hatte seiner Mutter gehört. Sie hatte es vor nicht mal zwanzig Jahren hier herein gelegt. Zu guter Letzt nahm Harry ein Tagebuch heraus. Es war aus rotem Samt und vorne drauf stand in goldenen Lettern ‚The Diary'. Harry schlug die erste Seite auf. ‚…of Liliana Helena Evans', war dort mit blauer Tinte geschrieben. Seine Mutter hatte eine sehr ordentliche und schwungvolle Schrift gehabt. Harry schlug das Tagebuch zu. Da würde er später lesen. Wenn überhaupt…! Er nahm die Fotos und Sirius fragte leise: „Sollen wir dir die Geschichten erzählen, die zu diesen Bildern gehören?" Harry nickte wortlos.


	2. Vor Hogwarts

_An fitsch und Kingsley: Ja, es geht schnell weiter, aber diese FF wird wahrscheinlich nicht ganz soo oft aktualisiert und hat weniger lange Kapitel, da ich sie nur so nebenbei schreibe. Meine ‚Haupt-FF' ist immer noch ‚Das verflixte siebte Jahr' und danach kommt noch eine andere, zu der ich den Prolog auch schon habe. Aber drei angefangene FFs sind etwas viel._

_An Romi: Ja, wir wissen, wo sie es herhat, aber ich werde mich ansonsten nicht unbedingt an meine anderen beiden James-Lily-FFs halten, sonst würde es langweilig werden. Allerdings glaube ich, dass ich zumindest die Charaktere, Geburtstage, etc. beibehalte, sonst komme ich durcheinander._

**Vor Hogwarts**

Harry hob den ersten Packen Bilder aus dem Kästchen. Es waren Muggelfotos, was hieß, dass sie sich nicht bewegten. Das Oberste zeigte ein kleines Baby, welches den Fotographen mit großen, grünen Augen ansah. Es war blass und klein, sah irgendwie schwächlich aus. „Lily hat mal gesagt, dass sie als Baby schwer krank war und beinahe gestorben wäre. Irgendeine tödliche Muggelkrankheit, die sie, aus, für die Ärzte, nicht ersichtlichen Gründen, unbeschadet überlebt hat. Aber hey, Zauberer sterben nun mal nicht so einfach an irgendwelchen Krankheiten, wie Muggel", erklärte Sirius und Remus fügte hinzu: „Blass war sie aber ihr ganzes Leben hindurch. Für Außenstehende sah Lily immer krank aus, was wohl auch noch am Kontrast zu ihren Haaren gelegen hat. Wenn sie mal richtig krank war, dann sah sie aus wie eine Wasserleiche." Harry musste grinsen.

Das nächste Bild zeigte ein Kleinkind von etwa drei Jahren, daneben ein siebenjähriges Mädchen. Die Kleine hatte zwei feuerrote Zöpfe und grinste den Fotographen fröhlich an. Das ältere Mädchen wirkte missmutig. Ihre blonden Haare reichten bis auf die Schultern und sie war ziemlich dünn. Harry sah seine siebenjährige Tante an. Sie hielt ihre Schwester zwar an der Hand, aber es war deutlich, dass sie sich irgendwo hin wünscht, nur nicht an Lilys Seite. „Hat Petunia meine Mutter damals schon so gehasst?", fragte er. Sirius nickte: „Laut Lily konnte deine Tante sie nie ausstehen. Die beiden müssen sehr verschieden gewesen sein. Ich selber habe Petunia nur ein einziges Mal gesehen, als James und ich Lily aus dem Ligusterweg ‚befreit' haben." „Befreit?", fragte Harry irritiert. „Später, wir wollen ja chronologisch vorgehen", winkte Sirius grinsend ab.

Harry schob das Bild nach hinten und sah sich das nächste an. Auf diesem war seine Mutter sechs Jahre, ihre, immer noch feuerroten, Haare waren geflochten und die grünen Augen strahlten ihn voller Vorfreude an. In der Hand hielt sie eine Schultüte mit kleinen Pferdchen drauf. Neben ihr stand ein kleines, etwas pummeliges, blondes Mädchen mit einer runden Brille. Sirius deutete auf Lilys Haare: „Als sie klein war, hatte sie Haare wie die Weasleys, wie du ja siehst, aber mit der Zeit sind sie abgedunkelt. Im siebten Schuljahr war es dann dunkelrot… blutrot. Das Mädel da ist eine von ihren Muggelfreundinnen. Sie hat uns mal von ihnen erzählt und Lily hat sie James, Remus und mir vorgestellt, aber ich habe vergessen, wer das da ist…" „Gina hieß sie. War eher schüchtern, aber ganz nett", unterbrach Remus ihn.

Wieder nahm Harry ein neues Bild. Es zeigte zwei Mädchen, die in einem See badeten. Die eine war unfehlbar eine achtjährige Lily, die andere hatte dunkelbraune Locken und war einige Zentimeter größer, als Harrys Mutter. Beide blitzen den Betrachter schelmisch an. „Mariam", erklärte Remus, „Lilys andere Muggelfreundin. Ziemlich frech und vorlaut. Benannt nach irgendeiner Maid aus einer Geschichte. Robin Hood oder so. Kennst du?" Harry nickte. Die Bilder kamen ihm vor wie ein Schatz. Sie hatten seiner Mutter gehört, sie zeigten ihm Lilys Kindheit bei den Muggeln.

Auf dem nächsten Bild war Lily zusammen mit ihren beiden Freundinnen zu sehen. Gina und Mariam. Die drei schienen nicht gemerkt zu haben, dass jemand sie fotografierte. Mariam und Lily hatten sich auf Gina gestürzt und kitzelten die Kleinere durch. Harry musste grinsen, als er das Bild sah. Fast konnte er die fröhliche, ausgelassene Stimmung spüren. Die Mädchen mussten so um die zehn Jahre alt sein. Diesmal schwiegen Sirius und Remus, denn zu dem Bild gab es wenig zu sagen. Allerdings fiel Harry auf, dass Lilys Haar tatsächlich bereits dunkler schien, als bei ihrer Einschulung. Das musste er Ginny erzählen, immerhin hoffte die immer noch, dass ihre Haare eines Tages abdunkeln würden.

Harry griff nach dem Bild dahinter und es zeigte seine Mutter auf einem schwarzen Pferd. „Sie ist geritten?", fragte Harry etwas überrascht. Sirius antwortete: „Ja, anscheinend ihre ganze Kindheit hindurch und in allen Ferien, außer den Letzten. Lily selbst hat darauf auch ihr gutes Gleichgewicht auf dem Besen zurückgeführt. Irgendein Slytherin hat ihren Besen bei einem Spiel mal mit demselben Fluch belegt, wie Quirrell deinen im ersten Schuljahr. Lily hat sich tatsächlich die ganze Zeit oben gehalten und hinterher war ihr einziger Kommentar: ‚Gegen die Bockerei von Bronco war das nicht wirklich schwer auszusitzen.' Bronco war ihr Pferd, der Rappe da. Wurde verkauft, als ihre Eltern starben." „Sie hat Quidditch gespielt?", fragte Harry weiter, noch überraschter als eben. Diesmal antwortete Remus: „Ja, als Sucherin. Hat in ihrem fünften Jahr angefangen, das Jahr, in dem dein Vater Kapitän wurde. Eigentlich kein Wunder, dass er ausgerechnet Lily ausgesucht hat. Ich meine, er hätte es wohl auch getan, wenn sie schrecklich geflogen wäre. Sie war aber gut, wirklich gut. Fast so gut wie du!" Er grinste Harry an und Sirius fuhr fort: „Eher ein Wunder, dass Lily bereit war unter James Führung zu spielen. Immerhin hat sie ihn damals noch gehasst. Dass dein Vater Jäger war, wusstest du? Ich übrigens auch." „Jaja, Potter und Black, das Dream Team", zog Remus ihn auf und während Sirius ihn drohend ansah, nahm Harry das vorletzte Bild von diesem Stapel.

Es zeigte wieder Lily und Petunia. Petunia musste ungefähr fünfzehn sein und Lily elf. Der Abscheu in Petunias Augen war deutlich sichtbar und bei Lily sah man etwas wie herablassende Genervtheit. Beide bemühten sich krampfhaft, Körperkontakt zu vermeiden und das Lächeln war dermaßen gezwungen und hasserfüllt, dass Harry schauderte. Er hatte gewusste, das Petunia Lily hasste und dass die diesen Hass auch erwidert hatte, aber so schlimm hätte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. „Wieso hat sie es aufgehoben? Immerhin muss sie Petunia gehasst haben", murmelte Harry, mehr zu sich selbst, doch Remus antwortete: „Das ist, wie Lily einmal gesagt hatte, dass letzte Bild, welches sie und Petunia zusammen zeigt. Eine Woche später wurde Lily elf und der Brief aus Hogwarts kam. Danach hat deine Tante sich geweigert, sich mit deiner Mutter ablichten zu lassen. Und ja, Lily hat Petunia gehasst, fast sosehr wie Petunia sie. Am schlimmsten war es, nachdem ihre Eltern tot waren und Lily die letzten Sommerferien bei Petunia und Vernon verbringen musste, weil ihre Schwester plötzlich ihr Vormund war."

Auf dem letzten Bild war eine lächelnde Lily zu sehen, kaum älter als auf dem Vorherigen. Sie trug ihre Hogwartsuniform, dass Haar offen über die Schultern. Sie schien sich auf irgendetwas zu freuen und das Foto sah aus, als hätte sie dafür posiert. Den Zauberstab hielt sie in der rechten Hand, ein Buch in der linken und der Kessel stand zu ihren Füßen. Daneben eine graue Katze und auf der Schulter seiner Mutter sah Harry einen Steinkauz. „Die Katze hieß Adsartha und die Eule Lhiannon. Ada hatte Lily schon vor Hogwarts, deshalb durfte sie ausnahmsweise zwei Tiere mitbringen. Lhia haben ihre Eltern ihr zur Einschulung geschenkt. Lily hat ziemlich an den beiden gehangen", erklärte Sirius. Harry lächelte und wandte sich dem nächsten Packen Fotos zu. Zaubererfotos diesmal.


	3. 1 und 2 Schuljahr

_An kara: Ne, bei so was hab ich noch nie mitgemacht. Glaube auch nicht, das ich da was reißen könnte…_

_An Romi: So, dann gibt es hier noch mehr._

_An Carnil the crimson soul: zu Befehl._

**1. und 2. Schuljahr**

Der nächste Stapel enthielt Bilder, die anscheinend allesamt aus dem ersten Schuljahr zu sein schienen. Das oberste zeigte elf Schüler, alle nicht älter als elf Jahre. Fünf Schüler – drei Mädchen und zwei Jungen – saßen auf Stühlen, dahinter standen vier Jungen und ganz vorne hockten zwei Mädchen auf dem Boden. Das erste Klassenfoto der Griffindors vom Abschlussjahr 1987 (stimmt wahrscheinlich nicht, aber in meinen Augen ist Harry 1989 und seine Eltern 196970 geboren).

„Die beiden schwarzhaarigen, grauäugigen vorne sind Pasana Patil und Candice McDouglas. Pasana ist die Pummelige und Candy die Zierliche. Mit Candy war deine Mutter gut befreundet. Lily erkennst du ja, sie ist ganz in der Bildmitte. Die mit den schulterlangen blonden Locken und den hellblauen Augen ist Emily Reynolds. Emmy war die andere Freundin deiner Mutter. Rechts neben Lily sitzt Undine Kontagan. Du siehst ja, blonde Haare, blaue Augen. Undine und Emmy waren die Blondinen, beide nicht hochgradig intelligent, beide ‚Schlampen' und beide hatten was mit ihren Lehrern. So ähnlich sie sich aber zu sein schienen, so sehr haben sie sich gehasst. Undine war eine zickige, falsche Schlange und Pasana ihre größte Bewunderin. Candy war klug und eher ruhig, aber sehr feinfühlig und Emmy war witzig und eigentlich total lieb", erklärte Remus und deutete dabei jedes Mal auf die Mädchen, die den Fotographen freundlich anlächelten.

Sirius übernahm: „Neben Undine sitzt Pettigrew, diese Ratte. Sah als Kind schon schwächlich aus, nicht wahr? War er auch. Lily hat gegenüber Candy mal gemeint, dass Pettigrew sich immer die Stärksten ausgesucht und sich bei ihnen eingeschleimt hat, damit er sie nicht zum Feind hatte und von ihnen beschützt wurde. Ich glaube, das ist was dran. Sogar ne ganze Menge… Naja, wie auch immer. Remus sitzt neben Emmy, wie du ja siehst. Damals fanden James und ich ihn ziemlich langweilig. Später wurden wir ja eines besseren belehrt, aber Moony hat sich auch immer hinter seinen Büchern versteckt und war so oft krank. James und mich erkennst du ja sicherlich. Irgendwer hat mal behauptet, dass wir aussähen wie Zwillinge, aber ich fand das nie. Sicher, gleichgroß und schwarzhaarig, aber James hatte haselnussbraune Augen und meine sind die schwarzen der Blacks und James hatte andere Haare als ich. Dieselben wie du, wie du ja weißt und ich hab meine außerdem im dritten Jahr wachsen lassen. Egal. Neben James steht Frank Longbottom, Nevilles Vater, seine Mutter war in Hufflepuff ein Jahr unter uns. Neville schlägt nicht wirklich nach seinem Vater, ich meine, du siehst ihn ja. Braune Haare, grün-braune Augen und mittelgroß. Der rothaarige neben mir ist Jonathan Finnigan, Seamus Vater. Wir haben ihn immer aufgezogen, weil er rote Haare und blaue ‚Mädchenaugen' hatte." Sirius und Remus grinsten bei der Erinnerung.

Harry musste ebenfalls grinsen und nahm sich das nächste Foto. Es zeigte Lily mit zwei anderen jungen Hexen. Eine Schwarzhaarige und eine Blonde, das waren dann wohl Emily und Candice. Die Mädchen lagen auf einem Bett und lassen in irgendeiner Zeitung. Lily grinste spöttisch und irgendwie ironisch. Emmy schüttelte sich vor lachen und Candy lächelte, verdrehte aber gleichzeitig die Augen. „Das war immer so, plötzlich und wie ohne einen vernünftigen Grund haben die drei immer angefangen zu lachen. Wir haben nie rausgekriegt worüber. Das schien irgendwie mit Telepathie zu funktionieren, die drei haben einen Blick untereinander gewechselt und angefangen loszukichern. Schrecklich", beschwerte Sirius sich und das Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht wurde breiter.

Das nächste Bild war wieder ein Klassenfoto, diesmal aus dem zweiten Jahr. „Waren das alle Bilder, die sie gemacht hat?", fragte Harry Stirn runzelnd. „Nee, sie hatte ganze Alben voll mit Bilden aus der Schule, aber das hier waren ihre Lieblingsbilder. Sind nicht soo viele, aber immerhin mehr als ich je besessen habe", erklärte Sirius grinsend. Harry betrachtete wieder das Klassenfoto. Alle standen wieder an denselben Plätzen wie im Vorjahr, allerdings sah man deutlich, dass zwischen Undine und Lily eine Lücke bestand, wie als ob sie jeden Kontakt vermeiden wollten. Es erinnerte ihn an das Muggelfoto von Lily und Petunia. Sirius und James hatten ein schelmisches Funkeln in den Augen und starrten irgendwo in den Hintergrund, als hätten sie irgendeinen Streich ausgeheckt und warteten darauf, dass er wirkte.

„Sirius und James haben einen Eimer mit irgendeinem ekelhaften Geleezeugs über Rattaps Kopf angebracht, dessen Inhalt dann auf ihn drauf gekippt ist. Er hat die Fotos gemacht, war unser Alte Runen-Lehrer und eine ganze Menge der Mädchen haben für ihn geschwärmt, Lily dagegen fand ihn nur arrogant und selbstherrlich, womit sie Recht hatte. Rattap hat sich nach unserem siebten Jahr nach Australien abgesetzt, aus Angst vor Voldemort", erklärte Remus und Harry fragte sich einmal mehr, wieso außer ihm nur Dumbledore, Sirius und Remus den ‚Dunklen Lord' beim Namen nannten. Wie als hätte er Harrys Gedanken erraten, bemerkte Sirius: „Lily hat uns darauf trainiert, ihn Voldemort zu nennen. Bei meinen Eltern war das eine Todsünde, denn Voldemorts Anhänger haben vor ihm oft mehr Angst als seine Feinde. Lily hat, wie du, nie eingesehen, ihn nicht so zu nennen, wie er heißt und hat uns solange für albern und kindisch erklärt, bis wir uns zusammen gerissen haben und ihn Voldemort genannt haben. Pettigrew hat es sich nie gewagt."

Harry griff nach dem nächsten Bild. Es zeigte Candy und Emmy. Auf Candys Schoß lag eine graue Katze und auf ihrer Schulter hockte ein Sperlingskauz. Emmy hatte einen Steinkauz auf ihrem Arm sitzen und streichelte dessen Gefieder. Die beiden saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffindors auf einem Sofa und winkten fröhlich. Draußen war es dunkel und das Feuer im Kamin brannte fröhlich und warf flackernde Schatten auf die Gesichter der Mädchen. „Die Katze da ist Lilys, ich habe dir ja schon von ihr erzählt und die Eule auf Emmys Arm gehörte ebenfalls deiner Mutter. Der Sperlingskauz war Candys und hieß ‚Chouette', französisch für Eule. James hatte eine Schneeeule, wie du, die ‚Snitch' hieß. Meine Schleiereule wurde von Lily immer bemitleidet, weil ihr Name einfach ‚Itching' war, Juckpulver. Remus hatte einen Waldkauz, den er, wegen der Farbe, glaube ich, ‚Brownie' genannt hatte. Peter und Emmy hatten keine eigenen Tiere", kommentierte Sirius das Bild.

„Siehst du da im Hintergrund, die kleine Gruppe?", fragte Remus und Harry starrte angestrengt in den Schatten. Dort saßen vier Jungen an einem Tisch. Sie hatten die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt und schienen irgendetwas auszuhecken. Als Harry nickte, fuhr Remus fort: „Wir waren da wohl dabei, irgendeinen Streich zu planen, eventuell sogar einen für die drei Mädchen. ‚Marauder' haben wir uns damals schon genannt, aber die Spitznamen kamen erst im fünften Jahr, als die anderen Animagi waren. Dass ich ein Werwolf bin, haben sie im dritten raus gefunden. James war das, er hat sich gewundert, wieso ich immer einmal im Monat verschwinde, ist mir unter dem Tarnumhang in den Krankenflügel gefolgt und aus dem was er dort gehört hat, hat er richtig geschlussfolgert. Lily wusste es, glaube ich, schon kurz nach unserer Einschulung, hat aber fünf Jahre lang dicht gehalten, bis Sirius es ihr erzählt haben, damit sie ihm und James mit dem Animagi-Werden hilft."


	4. 3 und 4 Schuljahr

_An Romi: Da…_

_An Some wicked Fairy: Hab's mir schon gedacht._

_An Truemmerlotte: Werde mich bemühen._

**3. und 4. Schuljahr**

Harry betrachtete das dritte Klassenfoto. Tatsächlich erkannte er hier mehr Veränderungen, als beim zweiten Bild. Sirius Haare waren wirklich länger als vorher, wenn auch noch nicht extrem. James hatte eine neue Brille, ähnlich wie Harrys. Die Schüler wirkten allesamt gelangweilter als auf den ersten Zwei Bildern. Ja, mit der Zeit verließ einen der Elan, den man noch anfangs gespürt hatte. Harry konnte da ein Lied von singen. „Am Schuljahrsende waren meine Haare schulterlang", erklärte Sirius, „wenn ich da heute dran denke, dann kommt das große Grauen, aber damals fand ich das wohl gut… und die Mädchen auch…" Remus verdrehte die Augen, grinste aber, ebenso Harry.

Das Bild hinter dem Klassenfoto war wohl im dritten Jahr aufgenommen worden. Es zeigte Lily und Candy. Beide waren dick in Anoraks, Mützen und Schals eingepackt. Sie standen vor den ‚Drei Besen' und es lag dick Schnee. Im Hintergrund erkannte Harry wieder die Marauder, das heißt, zwei davon. Seinen Paten und seinen Vater. Beide waren in Begleitung zwei hübscher, aber älterer Mädchen. „Jaja, Sirius und James waren die Weiberhelden", stellte Remus grinsend fest, „wir haben ja spekuliert, dass James anfangs nur was von Lily wollte, weil sie sich nicht für ihn interessiert hatte. Dein Vater wollte immer das, was er nicht erreichen konnte. Deine Mutter eigentlich auch. Ist wohl ein kleines Wunder, dass du so auf dem Teppich geblieben bist." „Hatte ja bei den Dursleys kaum ne andere Chance, oder?", fragte Harry mit leicht sarkastischem Unterton.

„Sagt mal, wollte mein Vater wirklich nur was von ihr, weil sie ihn gehasst hat?", fragte Harry nur kurzer Pause Stirn runzelnd. Sirius hob alarmiert den Kopf: „Moony sagte, dass er ANFANGS wohl nur deshalb was von ihr wollte… außerdem sind das Spekulationen. Zum Thema ‚Lily' hat sich James nie wirklich geäußert. Und sie hat ihn nicht gehasst, ihre Freundin Candy meinte sogar mal, dass Lily seit der ersten Klasse für James geschwärmt hätte, aber ebendiese Tatsache hat ihr so gar nicht gefallen, was sie dann auf James übertragen hat. Aber irgendwo war ihre Zurückhaltung ja verständlich…" „Wieso?", wollte Harry wissen, als Sirius abbrach. Remus antwortete, immer noch grinsend: „Sirius und James haben sich praktisch durch ganz Hogwarts geschlafen. Nachdem er mit Lily zusammen kam, ist dieses ‚Verhalten' bei James von heute auf morgen total verschwunden, bei Sirius hat es angehalten bis… nun ja…" „Spuck's schon aus", grummelte Sirius, „bis Askaban." Remus nickte.

Auf dem nächsten Bild waren ein rothaariger Mann und eine blonde Frau zu sehen. Die Frau erinnerte sehr an Petunia, sowohl von Statur, als auch von Augen und Haaren, allerdings war ihr Gesichtsausdruck freundlich und warm. Der Mann war groß, aber etwas schlaksig, hatte feuerrotes Haar und grinste schalkhaft. Er erinnerte Harry sofort an einen erwachsenen Ron und er musste grinsen. „Sieht aus wie Ron in zwanzig Jahren", teile der den beiden Anderen seine Gedanken mit und sie mussten ebenfalls lachen. „Das, Harry", verkündete Sirius feierlich, „sind deine Großeltern. Violet und Adam Evans. Sie starben in unserem sechsten Jahr bei einem Autounfall. Daher hatte deine Tante wohl auch die Idee, deine Eltern eben dabei ‚sterben' zu lassen." Harry starrte die beiden Menschen an, mit denen er verwandt war, die er aber nie kennen gelernt hatte. Wie seine Eltern… oder seine anderen Großeltern…

Wieder lag ein Klassenfoto in Harrys Händen. „Hat sie von jedem Jahr eins hier drin?", fragte er etwas ungläubig und Remus nickte: „Ja, so war Lil." „Lil? Habt ihr sie so genannt?", wollte Harry wissen. Diesmal antwortete Sirius wieder: „Ja, Lil oder eben Lily. In Wirklichkeit hieß sie ja Lilian. Lilian Sophie, aber den Namen hat sie nicht wirklich gut leiden können. Aber wehe dir, wenn du sie ‚Lils' genannt hast. Ich hab das manchmal gemacht, oder James, um sie zu ärgern. Als sie dann aber anfing darauf mit ‚Jamesie' und ‚Sirilein', bzw. ‚Sirileinchen' zu kontern haben wir es irgendwann gelassen. James nannte sie immer ‚Süße' und manchmal auch ‚Schönheit' oder ‚Lilie', aber nur, wenn er glaubte, dass sie alleine waren. War natürlich nicht immer so, aber hey…"

„Oder ‚Jewel'", warf Remus ein. Harry war jetzt restlos verwirrt: „JEWEL? Wieso um alles in der Welt ‚Jewel'?" „Weißt du das echt nicht?", wollte Sirius wissen. Langsam wurde Harry wütend: „WAS nicht wissen?" „Jewel war der Marauderspitzname deiner Mutter. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs und Jewel", erklärte Remus „Sie war eine Marauder?", hakte Harry nach. „Jep, mit Ritual und allem. War auch ein Animagi", bemerkte Sirius grinsend. „Animagi? War sie einer? Was für eine Gestalt hatte sie? Wieso? Jetzt lasst euch doch nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen", Harry quengelte beinahe und Remus erbarmte sich grinsend.

„Also", begann er, „deine Mutter war ebenfalls ein Animagi. Ein Jaguar um genau zu sein. Nachtschwarz, aber mit smaragdgrünen Augen. Normalerweise haben Jaguare gelbe Augen, deshalb hat James ihr auch den Spitznamen ‚Jewel' gegeben, als er sah, dass ihre Augen die Farbe behalten. Und sie sahen wirklich aus wie Juwelen. Sie wurde ein Animagi, weil James und Sirius das nicht so ganz alleine hingekriegt haben. Also fragten sie ihre wohl größte ‚Feindin' – nach den Slytherins, insbesondre Malfoys Clique, versteht sich – um Hilfe. Lily hat ihnen tatsächlich geholfen und wurde selbst ein Animagi. Nachdem sie und James in der siebten Klasse ein Paar wurden, kam sie auch bei Vollmond mit. Wenn Lily dabei war, ging es mir immer am besten. Weiß auch nicht wieso, vielleicht, weil sie immer so verständnisvoll und feinfühlig war und meistens eine gewisse Ruhe ausgestrahlt hat – es sei denn sie war sauer… dann gnade dir Gott…"

„Malfoys Clique?", fragte Harry und betrachtete das nächste Bild. Es zeigte Lily und Emmy am See in Hogwarts. Sie waren wohl vierzehn und trugen beide nur recht knappe Bikinis. Hatten die damals so raus gedurft? Harry konnte sich vorstellen, was das für eine Standpauke geben würde, wenn seine Klassenkameradinnen sich so an den See legen würden. „Ja, die allergrößten Feinde der Marauder. Lucius Malfoy – der Anführer, Rodolphus Lestrange und William Nott – seine Schatten, Severus Snape – der Sündenbock, Justus Crabbe und Thomas Goyle – die Leibwächter, Narzissa und Bellatrix Black – die Prinzessinnen und Regulus Black – der Mitläufer", erklärte Sirius und Abscheu zeigte sich auf seine Zügen.

„Klingt nach 'nem Haufen Schwarzmagier", stellte Harry fest. Sirius grinste etwas gezwungen: „Klingt nicht nur so, ist so. Du hast ja schon von allen gehört." Harry nickte und beschloss das Thema zu Wechselns: „Durften die sich früher so", er deutete auf das Bild von Lily und Emmy, „an den See legen?" Remus warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Foto und antwortete: „Ja, früher waren die alle nicht so bieder. Da ging das ganz gut, dass man im Sommer schwimmen geht. Und, sei mal ehrlich, glaubst du, dass die ‚Eskapaden' deines Vaters und Paten vor Dumbledore verborgen geblieben sind? Na wohl eher nicht…" Sirius starrte Remus mehr oder weniger geschockt an und Harry brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.


	5. 5 und 6 Schuljahr

_An Romi und Trummerlotte: Danke_

****

****

**5. und 6. Schuljahr**

Beim nächsten Klassenfoto – diesmal aus dem sechsten Jahr – verdrehte Harry die Augen. „Langsam nervt es", stellte er fest und Remus lachte: „Ich finde es eigentlich gar nicht schlecht. Da sieht man noch mal, wie man sich über die Jahre verändert hat. Sieh mal, ich glaube, dass Bild wurde kurz nach Vollmond aufgenommen. Oder kurz davor." Harry sah sofort, was er meinte. Der 15-jährige Remus auf dem Bild war blass, die silbernen Strähnen im dunkelblonden Haar zahlreicher als zuvor. Er sah müde und abgekämpft aus, aber die braunen Augen strahlten. Hätten sie das nicht getan, hätte Harry ihn für tot erklärt.

Das Bild dahinter war allerdings wieder interessanter. Es zeigte sieben Schüler, allesamt in scharlachroten Umhangen und mit Besen in der Hand. „Die Griffindormannschaft in dem Jahr, in dem deine Mutter dazu stieß. Die mit den Schlaghölzern sind – logischerweise – die Treiber. Der Junge ist Eduard Gregory, genannt Eddie. Er war ein Jahr unter uns und wurde später von Bella umgebracht. Das Mädchen hast du ja vielleicht schon als Candy erkannt. Der Typ mit dem Quaffel ist Patrick Marvelus, der Hüter. Er war ein Jahr über uns und wurde in unserem letzten Jahr durch Daniel ‚Danny' Larkson ersetzt, er war damals erst in der Zweiten. James, Lily und mich kennst du ja und das andere Mädchen ist Zarah Miller, zu dem Zeitpunkt Siebtklässlerin, deren Nachfolgerin Kathleen Johnson war. Kathy war zwei Jahre unter uns und ist die Tante von Angelina Johnson", erklärte Sirius.

Harry sah das Bild angestrengt an. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, nur was? Es schien alles normal zu sein, aber irgendwie… Er entschied, zu fragen: „Was ist an diesem Bild komisch? Irgendetwas passt da nicht, aber ich komme nicht drauf, was es ist!" „Ah, ich hatte mich schon gefragt ob du es merkst", Sirius schien sehr zufrieden mit seinem Patensohn. Harry dagegen stöhnte: „Nein, jetzt fängt er wieder an in Rätseln zu sprechen. REMUS!" Der Angesprochene lacht und forderte Harry auf: „Sieh dir Lily mal ganz genau an!" Er tat wie ihm geheißen und scannte das Bild noch konzentrierter.

Annehmbare Schuhe. Klassischer, scharlachroter Quidditchumhang. Besen in der einen, Schnatz in der anderen Hand. Leuchtende, grüne Augen. Strahlendes Lächeln. Haare zu einem Pferdschwanz hochgebunden. Moment! Die Haare! Sie waren nicht rot, auch nicht dunkelrot, sondern braun. „Ähm… ihre Haare…", verkündete Harry seine Entdeckung zögernd. Sirius stolzes Grinsen wurde immer breiter: „Ja, genau." „Was ist damit passiert?", fragte Harry. Remus antwortete ihn: „Ihre echte Haarfarbe hätte sich mit dem scharlachrot den Umhangs gebissen, also hat Lily vor jedem Spiel ihre Haarfarbe verändert und den Zauber nachher wieder rückgängig gemacht. Eigentlich mochte sie ihre Haare, vor allem später, als sie nicht mehr feuer-, sondern blutrot waren, aber Lily war eitel. Fast so eitel wie James und der war wiederum nicht ganz so schlimm wie Sirius." Dafür handelte sich der Werwolf einen spielerischen Schlag ein.

Lachend wandte Harry sich dem nächsten Bild zu. Und es war – wieder ein verdammtes Klassenfoto. „Ist das Vorletzte", tröstete Sirius ihn. Harry wollte es schon wegtun, als sein Blick auf das Gesicht seiner 16-jährigen Mutter fiel. Sie starrte unbeweglich auf den Boden, die Augen verweint, das Haar hing ihr wirr ins Gesicht und verdeckte es zur Hälfte. „Was war mit ihr?", fragte er beinahe mitfühlend. Einen kurzen Moment sahen Sirius und Remus einander an, während Harry Emmy und Candy musterte. Sie sahen ihre Freundin besorgt an und auch James schien seinen Blick nicht von ihr losreißen zu können. Was war damals los gewesen?

Sirius beantwortete seine Frage, was Harry etwas wunderte. Sonst antwortete meistens Remus und Sirius gab Kommentare ab. „Zwei Tage bevor das Bild geschossen wurde kam die Nachricht vom Tod ihrer Eltern. Lily war das ganze sechste Jahr hindurch nicht sie selbst. Ende des Schuljahrs hat James es dann irgendwie – und jetzt frag bitte nicht wie, ich weiß es nicht – geschafft sie aufzubauen. Er hat sie nicht nur aus ihrem Schneckenhaus gelockt, er hat sie auch noch dazu gebracht, ihn zu mögen. In der Siebten ist sie dann mit ihm ausgegangen. War auch schwer vermeidbar für sie, ihn nicht zu sehen, immerhin waren beide Schulsprecher."

Harry verschluckte sich an dem Keks, den er grade aß: „SCHULSPRECHER? Mein Vater? Sicherlich…" Remus begann zu lachen und auf Harrys irritierten Blick hin, erklärte er: „Das ist exakt Sirius Reaktion, als er davon erfahren hat. James hat Dumbledore für unzurechnungsfähig erklärt und Lily hat ernsthaft überlegt ihn in die geschlossene Anstalt einzuweißen oder zumindest auf dem Imperio-Fluch zu untersuchen." Harry lachte nun ebenfalls und auch Sirius fiel ein. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, fuhr Remus fort: „Das Lily Schulsprecherin wird haben alle erwartet, immerhin war sie vorher zwei Jahre Vertrauensschülerin und zudem Jahrgangsbeste. James war zwar nur ein wenig ‚schlechter', aber er hatte keine Ahnung, was er als Schulsprecher zu tun hatte. Alle haben erwartet, dass ich den Posten bekomme – alle außer mir selber. Malfoy war auch ein heißer Kandidat, Dracos Vater."

Da das Thema ‚Malfoy' nicht zu Harrys Lieblingsthemen gehörte, nahm er sich das nächste Bild vor. Es zeigte Lily zusammen mit einem braunhaarigen, durchaus attraktiven Jungen, mochte wohl ein Siebtklässler sein. Im Hintergrund sah er James, Sirius und Remus, jeder der drei in Begleitung eines Mädchens. „Der Typ da ist Amos Diggory. Ja, der war früher mal ganz ansehnlich. Die zwei waren über Weihnachten mal drei Monate zusammen, das Bild wurde übrigens auf dem Weihnachtsball aufgenommen, aber Lily hat ihm irgendwann den Laufpass gegeben", erklärte Sirius und es war offensichtlich, dass er wenig von Amos Diggory hielt. Harry dagegen behagte das Thema nicht. Amos war Cedrics Vater gewesen – und Cedric war tot.

„Wie kam es eigentlich, dass ihr solche ‚Herzensbrecher' wart?", fragte Harry. Diesmal kam die Antwort wieder von Remus, aber in Form einer Gegenfrage: „Willst du Lilys Theorie dazu hören?" Harry nickte nur und Remus rutschte ein Stück von Sirius weg, bevor er fort fuhr: „Sie meinte mal, dass wir alle drei auf eigene Weiße ‚anziehend' wären…" „Drei?", unterbrach Harry ihn. Sirius lachte und erklärte grinsend: „Remus hier war zwar nicht so schlimm wie James oder ich, aber… nun, sagen wir es mal so: jungfräulich war er auch nicht grade…" Jetzt war es an Remus, auf seinen Freund loszugehen. „Stopp", rief Harry, „ich will jetzt noch eine Antwort haben." „Nachher, Black", knurrte Remus, musste dann aber grinsen.

„Lily meinte also, dass es immer etwas mit der Ausstrahlung zu tun gehabt hätte, dass die Mädchen doch immer angekrochen kamen, obwohl sie wussten, dass wir uns in einer Woche nicht mehr an ihren Namen würden erinnern können…" Bis hierhin kam Sirius, dann fiel Remus ihm ins Wort: „DU! Du konntest dich nicht mehr an die Namen erinnern. James nur halbwegs – er hat dann zum Beispiel aus Angela Angelina gemacht und so – und ich wusste sie immer noch Monate nachher. Ich weiß heute noch alle." Sirius schnaubte nur verächtlich und Remus übernahm das Wort wieder: „Sirius muss, laut Lily, immer irgendwie etwas Gefährliches an sich gehabt haben und außerdem war klar, dass ihn nie auch nur Eine von ihnen würde ‚besitzen' können. James war der zum Anhimmeln: bester Schüler, Quidditchstar, hochintelligent, Anführer der Marauder, beliebt, reich und gut aussehend. Außerdem haftete an ihm der Ruf, am besten im Bett zu sein… nicht wahr, Sirileich?"

Sirius schien in seiner Ehre gekränkt und Harry musste schon wieder Lachen, dann blitzte es plötzlich in den Augen seines Paten auf. „Und Remus", begann er und grinste genüsslich, „wer der, der die Beschützinstinkte weckte. Oft krank, eher schwächlich und still. Außerdem der Geheimnisvolle und der gute Freund. Ehrlich gesagt, wenn MIR jemand das Image verpasst hätte, ich hätte mir selbst den Avada Kedavra auf den Hals gehetzt." „Seit wann kannst du DEN denn?", zog Harry ihn spöttisch auf. Sirius warf ihm einen herablassenden Blick zu und erwiderte cool: „Seit ich neun bin, wieso?" Als Harrys Unterkiefer nach unten klappte, fügte er hinzu: „Tja, da kommt man nicht drum rum, wenn man ein Black ist. Als ich nach Hogwarts kam, konnte ich andere Menschen foltern, umbringen und sonst was für dunkle Flüche wirken, aber ich konnte weder eine Feder zum Schweben bringen, noch ein Streichholz in eine Nadel verwandeln." Harry war erstmal sprachlos.


	6. Ferien und 7 Schuljahr

**Ferien und 7. Schuljahr**

Um seine Verwirrung zu überspielen griff Harry nach dem nächsten Foto. Es war – Widererwartens – kein Klassenfoto. Tatsächlich schien es außerhalb von Hogwarts aufgenommen worden zu sein. Anscheinend in der Winkelgasse in Fortescues Eissalon. Es zeigte Lily, daneben James und Sirius. Lily lächelte in die Kamera, die Jungen grinsten. „Emmy hat das Bild aufgenommen. Sie und Lily waren in der Winkelgasse die Schulsachen einkaufen und haben dort dann James und mich getroffen. James und ich waren einmal in unserem Leben Gentlemen, na gut, James war es später auch ein bisschen öfter, und haben sie zu einem Eis eingeladen, da ist dann das Bild entstanden", kommentierte Sirius.

„Was genau meinst du damit, dass mein Vater später ein Gentleman war?", wollte Harry wissen. Sirius verdrehte in Gedanken daran die Augen: „Schrecklich, meiner Meinung nach. Er hat Lily zum Beispiel immer die Türen aufgehalten, ihre Jacke aufgehangen, ihre Taschen getragen und manchmal sogar den Stuhl für sie zurecht gerückt. Er hat ihr praktisch jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen." Sirius grummelte immer noch, bei dem Gedanken. „Ich habe eine ganz einfache Erklärung für James Verhalten", schaltete sich Remus ein. Zwei fragende Blicke trafen ihn und er schien für einen Moment überrascht, dass weder Harry, noch Sirius wussten, wovon er redete. „Ganz einfach: Er hat sie geliebt", bemerkte er, als wäre es das Logischste auf der Welt gewesen. War es ja auch, nur eben nicht für Sirius und Harry.

Der wandte sich dem nächsten Bild zu. Lily grinste ihm von einem Besen aus entgegen. Das Bild wackelte etwas, was Harrys sagte, dass der Fotograph ebenfalls geflogen war. Im Hintergrund sah man Sirius irgendwelche Loopings fliegen und auf dem Boden lag Emmy und sonnte sich augenscheinlich. Das Bild war wohl ebenfalls nicht in Hogwarts gemacht worden, denn Lily trug einfache Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt, dazu schwarz Turnschuhe. „Das Bild hat dann glaube ich James gemacht", erklärte Remus, „lustig eigentlich, wie Lilys Hass erst in Freundschaft und dann in Liebe umgeschlagen ist." „Tja, sie hat ihn mit einer Leidenschaft gehasst, dass es irgendwann unmöglich wurde und das nächste ist dann eine leidenschaftliche Liebe. Ziemlich natürlich, wenn du mich fragst", stellte Sirius lässig fest. „Ach nein, Siri, der Experte in Sachen Liebe", kam es sarkastisch von Remus. Sirius konterte lässig: „Nicht in Sachen Liebe, aber in Sachen Hass, was fast dasselbe ist."

Auf dem nächsten Bild war Lily alleine zu sehen. Es schien bereits spät abends zu sein, nur eine kleine Lampe brannte auf dem Schreibtisch an dem sie saß. Das rote Haar fiel ihr über die Schulter und sie strich es energisch zurück. Harry betrachtete seine Mutter genauer. Lily war damit beschäftigt, sich die Nägel zu feilen. „Lilys Krallen", kam es von einem lachenden Sirius, „Zentimeterlang und, neben ihrem Haar, ihr ganzer Stolz. Hat sie immer gefeilt, lackiert und wehe du warst Schuld, wenn ihr einer abgebrochen ist. Dann ist dir das passiert, was sich grundsätzlich niemand in Hogwarts gewünscht hat: Du hattest Lily Evans Hass auf die gezogen." Harry grinste. Irgendwie konnte er sich vorstellen, dass seine Mutter, sofern sie wütend war, zu einer Furie werden konnte.

Und wieder ein Klassenfoto. Harry stöhnte auf. „Hey, sieh's optimistisch: Es ist das letzte", bemerkte Remus grinsend. Harry sah das Foto an. Alles wie immer, nur wieder alle älter. Das einzig auffallende war die Tatsache, dass James Hans auf Lilys Schulter lag und seine Finger mit ihrem Haar spielten. Sie lächelte und ihre Augen strahlten Harry an. Der genaue Gegensatz zu dem Bild aus der sechsten Klasse. „Er hat ihr wirklich geholfen", stellte Harry fest und Sirius und Remus nickten nur schweigend. Sie wussten, dass James Lily damals gerettet hatte – vor ihr selbst.

Das nächste Bild zeigte Lily in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts. Sie war vollkommen in ihre Arbeit versunken und bemerkte die Seitenblicke von James, der neben ihr saß, gar nicht. Er wirkte frustriert, saß vor einem fast leeren Pergament, während sie schon meterlange Texte geschrieben hatte. „So lief das immer", war Sirius Kommentar dazu, „wenn sie in die Bibliothek waren, hat Lily gearbeitet und James konnte sich, egal wie er sich angestrengt hat und trotz seiner Intelligenz, die ich ihm ja einräumen muss, nicht konzentrieren, wenn sie neben ihm saß." Harry musste grinsen, so ging es ihm mit Cho…

Er griff nach dem folgenden Bild und sah eine schlafende Lily, deren Kopf auf James Knien lag. Sie lag ausgestreckt auf einem Sofa, im Hintergrund prasselte ein Kaminfeuer. James schien den Fotographen nicht bemerkt zu haben. Er sah auf Lily hinab, ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen, ein zärtlicher Blick in den Augen. Er schien völlig gefangen genommen von dem Anblick der schlafenden Frau, die er liebte. Eine Hand strich ihr manchmal sanft über die Wange oder übers Haar und teilweiße sah es so aus, als würde er etwas murmeln. Auch auf Lilys Gesicht lag ein Lächeln, eins, welches man nur im Schlaf haben konnte. Friedlich, sorglos, glücklich.

Minutenlang sah Harrys das Bild an. Es war nur ein Foto und doch… und doch! Es drückte die Ruhe, das Glück und, vor allem Anderem, die Liebe dieses Moments nahezu perfekt aus. Und, trotz aller Beteuerungen, wusste Harry erst jetzt hundertprozentig, dass seine Eltern sich geliebt hatten. Das sie ihn geliebt hatten, auch wenn er in dem Bild nicht vorkam. Fast tranceartig hob er den Finger und strich leicht über das Foto. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus. Er hatte zwar keine Eltern mehr, aber die paar Monate, die er welche gehabt hatte, hatten sie ihn genug geliebt um ihm alle mögliche Liebe mitgeben zu können. Er hatte es besser getroffen, als so manche andere…

Anstatt das Bild wieder zu den Anderen zu tun, ließ Harry es in seine Hosentasche gleiten und griff dann nach dem Nächsten. Zusehen waren alle fünf Marauder. Sie saßen unter einer Buche am See von Hogwarts. Lily starrte in ein riesiges, altes Buch und ihre Lippen bewegten sich, als würde sie etwas vor sich hinmurmeln. Peter hatte ein Pergament vor sich liegen und eine Feder in der Hand, allerdings war das Pergament leer, bis auf einige Tintenflecke. Remus sah mit konzentriert gerunzelter Stirn in die Ferne. Er schien irgendetwas auswendig zu lernen. Sirius dagegen lag ausgestreckt im Gras und kaute auf einem Grashalm herum, während James anscheinend Käfer verzauberte.

„Klassisch. Lily lernt, Remus lernt, Peter versucht zu lernen, James gibt an und ich langweile mich. So war es IMMER… das Foto war aus der Woche vor den UTZs. Weder James, noch ich haben es für nötig gehalten, zu lernen und wir hatten es wirklich nicht nötig. Remus konnte das Doppelte an gefordertem Stoff und Lily konnte das Doppelte von dem, was Remus konnte. Peter konnte gar nichts. Vollkommen klassisch", bemerkte Sirius grinsend. Harry lachte ebenfalls und stellte gleichzeitig fest, dass dieses Bild das letzt aus Hogwarts war. Remus fügte erklärend hinzu: „Lily war die Beste, wie immer, dann James, Sirius und als Vierter ich. Ich habe nie raus gefunden, wie die Beiden das gemacht haben…" „Intelligenz, mein Lieber, Intelligenz", warf Sirius ein, wurde aber ignoriert: „… und Peter hat es nur so mit Ach und Krach und ganz viel Hilfe und Augen-Zudrücken geschafft." Harry grinste, DASS konnte er sich gut vorstellen.


	7. Nach Hogwarts

**Nach Hogwarts**

Den zweiten Stapel hatten sie nun durch. Harry verschnürte die Bilder wieder und legte sie zurück in das Kästchen, mit Ausnahme dem, welches er eben in seine Hosentasche getan hatte. Er zog den dritten und letzten Stapel heraus. Löste die Schleife und somit das Band, welches die Bilder zusammenhielt. „Das sind die Fotos, die nach Hogwarts aufgenommen wurden. 16 Monate nach ihrem Abschluss, an James zwanzigstem Geburtstag kam Voldemort", murmelte Remus und Harry spürte einen Stich.

Das oberste Bild zeigte eine lächelnde Lily, die einen silbernen Ring an ihrem Finger hin und her drehte. James stand neben ihr und hatte einen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt. Beide sahen den Betrachter freundlich an und winkten. „Das war ein Spleen von ihr", klärte Sirius Harry auf, „nachdem James ihr den Verlobungsring an den Finger gesteckt hatte, hat sie ihn bis zur Hochzeit nicht abgenommen, aber immer hin und her gedreht. Schrecklich nervig." „Sirilein, kann es sein, dass du schlecht gelaunt bist?", fragte Remus neckend und bekam nur ein verstimmtes ‚hmpf' zur Antwort.

Das Hochzeitsbild, welches Harry nun in den Händen hielt war nicht dasselbe wie das, was er bereits in seinem Album hatte. Dieses hier zeigte ausschließlich seine Eltern. Sie standen einander gegenüber und sahen sich in die Augen. Beide lächelten und die Augen strahlten vor Freude, Glück, Zuversicht und Liebe. Etwas über ein Jahr später sollten sie dann sterben. „Ich glaube, die Hochzeit der beiden war die Schönste, auf der ich je war. Nicht das ich auf vielen gewesen wäre, aber bei Lil und James hatte ich irgendwie das Gefühl, dass alles stimmt, dass alles richtig ist, wie es ist. Sie haben an Lilys Geburtstag geheiratet, an dem von James sind sie gestorben. Grotesk, oder?", Remus Stimme war immer noch leise. Sirius sah ihn halb grinsend an: „Vergiss bitte nicht, wie viele Monate zwischen James neunzehntem Geburtstag und Harrys Geburt lagen…" Remus grinste kommentarlos und Harry brauchte etwas länger um zu verstehen. 9 Monate. Okay, das WAR kommentarlos zu verstehen.

Das nächste Bild zeigte ein Weihnachtsfest, das Letzte, welches seine Eltern erleben sollten. Eine große, reich geschmückte Tanne bildete den Mittelpunkt des Zimmers. Harry ahnte, dass es der Salon von Godric's Hollow war. Sirius packte grade irgendein Geschenk aus, Emmy und Candy unterhielten sich, Peter aß Kuchen und Lily flüsterte dem neben ihr sitzenden James etwas ins Ohr. Demnach war Remus der Fotograf. „Ich hab das Bild auf Zufall in dem Moment gemacht, in dem Lily James gesagt hat, dass sie schwanger ist. Schade eigentlich, dass ich das Gesicht, was er ungefähr eine Sekunden nach dem knipsen gemacht hat nicht mehr drauf habe. Das war ZU cool…", Remus grinste bis über beide Ohren.

„Ich glaube immer noch, dass James geschockt war, wie noch nie in seinem Leben", erzählte Sirius weiter, „nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte und alles zu ihm durchgerungen war, hat er sich tierisch gefreut, aber vorher… war ja auch gemein von Lily ihn zu überrumpeln." Kurz überlegte Harry, wie er reagieren würde, wenn seine Frau oder Freundin – nicht das er eine gehabt hätte - ihm kurz nach seinem neunzehnten Geburtstag sagen würde, dass sie ein Kind von ihm erwartete, aber der Gedanke war so abwegig und unerfreulich, dass er ihn schnell von sich schob.

Remus schien seine Gedanken zu erraten: „So ganz habe ich das auch nie verstanden. Ich meine, James war grade neunzehn, Lily achtzehneinhalb, die Schule war grade rum und beide steckten noch mitten in de Ausbildung. James zum Auror, Lily zur Heilerin. Und ehrlich gesagt, geplant warst du glaube ich nicht, aber was passiert, passiert nun mal… und das einer angehenden Heilerin. Wir haben Lily ewig damit aufgezogen, bis sie dann ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen und dich zur Welt gebracht hatte. Von da an hatte ich nur noch Respekt…"

Harry widmete sich wieder den Fotos. Er sah seine hochschwangere Mutter in einem Sommerkleid. Sie saß in einem Sessel, wirkte erschöpft und ausgelaugt, lächelte aber. „War wohl ne sehr schwere Schwangerschaft und Geburt", schaltete Sirius sich mal wieder ein, „die Heilerin, die Lily behandelte, meinte, dass es nahezu an Wunde gegrenzt hätte, dass sowohl du, als auch deine Mutter das überlebt haben. Lily war ja ohnehin immer stark, seelisch wie körperlich und du schlägst da durchaus nach ihr – und auch nach deinem Vater. Keiner hat James so schnell klein gekriegt, noch nicht einmal Voldemort selbst."

In dem Moment fühlte Harry so etwas wie Stolz. Er war stolz auf seine Eltern, die er doch nie kennen gelernt hatte. Durch diese Bilder, die seiner Mutter die liebsten gewesen waren, und durch die Erzählungen der besten Freunde seines Vaters, schienen sie in gewisser Weiße lebendig zu werden. Seine Eltern waren großartige Menschen gewesen, daran zweifelte Harry keine Sekunde. Und er war ihr Sohn, ihr Fleisch und Blut. Durch ihn lebten sie weiter. Mit einem Mal hörte Harry auch auf an sich selbst zu zweifeln. Wenn sie tatsächlich durch ihn weiterlebten, dann konnte er nichts falsch machen.

Und tatsächlich, auf dem nächsten Bild war er zusehen, zusammen mit seinen Eltern, anscheinend kurz nach der Geburt. Lily saß in einem Krankenhausbett, ein weißes Nachthemd an. Schweißperlen glänzten noch auf ihrer Stirn, die Haare waren leicht zerzaust. Ihr Gesicht war gezeichnet von den Anstrengungen der Geburt, doch ihre Augen strahlten genau so, wie an ihrer Hochzeit. Ja, sie hatte ihn geliebt. Baby Harry lag in ihrem Arm, die Augen geöffnet und sah sich interessiert um, mir ihren Augen. James saß am Bettrand, einen Arm um seine Frau gelegt und mit einer Hand den Kopf seines Sohnes haltend. Die Potters, als sie noch vereint waren. Eine Familie, eine glückliche Familie, auch wenn ihnen dieses Glück nicht lange vergönnt gewesen war.

Remus und Sirius schwiegen jetzt. Sie ahnten, was in Harry grade vorging, auch wenn sie es nie ganz verstehen würden. Harry steckte das Bild ebenfalls in seine Hosentasche. Er würde es nicht so schnell hergeben. Immer wenn er von Zweifeln geplagt würde, dann könnte er die beiden Fotos rausholen und es würde ihm besser gehen. Er nahm das nächste Bild zu Hand, das Letzte. „Das war wirklich und wahrhaftig das letzte Bild, welches Lily und James zeigt", murmelte Sirius. Harry starrte das Foto an.

Es war in einem Garten aufgenommen worden, im Hintergrund sah man ein großes Haus, ein Herrenhaus, Godric's Hollow. James stand an einem See, Harry im Arm. Er blickte angespannt und war augenscheinlich gedämpfter Stimmung. Ahnte er, was passieren würde? Allenfalls unterbewusst, sonst wäre sein Gesichtsausdruck trauriger. So traurig wie der von Lily, die hinter ihm stand, die Arme um ihn geschlungen, den Kopf gegen seinen Rücken geschmiegt. Sie sah Harry direkt an und ihr Blick bohrte sich in sein Herz. Unendlich traurig, aber ebenso entschlossen. Ihre Lippen formten unverständliche Worte und eine einzelne Träne rollte über ihre Wange. „Sie wusste es", stellte Harry nüchtern fest, dann packte er die Fotos weg. Er wollte seine Mutter nicht mehr weinen sehen.


	8. Blumen, Schmuck und Briefe

**Blumen, Schmuck und Briefe**

„Sieh mal, Harry", riss Sirius ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sein Pate hatte in das Kästchen gegriffen – und sich dabei einen Biss in die Nase eingehandelt – und etwas hervorgeholt, etwas Silbernes. Remus wich zurück, als hätte Sirius irgendetwas Tödliches in der Hand. „Was ist?", fragte Harry. „Silber", antwortete Remus gepresst, „ich bin ein Werwolf, ich vertrage kein Silber." Na klar, das wusste er doch. In dem Moment hätte Harry sich selbst in den Allerwertesten treten können.

„Wenn ihr eure Selbsthilfegruppe dann beendet hättet, könnte ich dann noch mal um Aufmerksamkeit bitten?", fragte Sirius grinsend und sowohl Harry, als auch Remus wandten sich ihm zu. Remus blieb allerdings auf Abstand, er schien wirklich Angst vor Silber zu haben. „Streck die Hand aus", befahl Sirius seinem Patensohn und der Tat, wie ihm geheißen. Er spürte, wie Sirius etwas Rundes, Schweres in seine Hans fallen ließ und was er sah, war ein Ring. Ein silberner Ring, in den oben ein Diamant eingefasst war. „Der Verlobungsring deiner Mutter", erklärte Sirius leise.

Harry starrte das kleine Ding an. Das war also der Ring, der Verlobungsring. „Sie haben sich an unserem Abschlussball verlobt. Sie waren ja Schulsprecher und mussten eine Rede halten, zu erst Lily, dann James. Ich weiß noch ganz genau, was er gesagt hat: ‚Und tatsächlich, wir werden erwachsen. Einige Dinger ändern sich und andere werden sich nie ändern.' Dann hat er sich Lily zugewandt, den Ring in einem Kästchen hinter dem Rücken und fuhr fort: ‚Ich konnte wahrscheinlich mit jeder Veränderung leben, nur mit einer nicht, wenn sich etwas an unserer Liebe ändern würde, Lily.' Er hat sich vor sie gekniet, den Ring vorgeholt und se dann gefragt: ‚Deshalb frage ich dich hier und jetzt: Lilian Sophie Evans, möchtest du meine Frau werden?'", Remus brach ab und Sirius übernahm das erzählen:

„In der großen Halle hättest du eine Stecknadel fallen hören und das Echo wahrscheinlich noch hinterher, so ruhig war es. Lily hat sich ungefähr zehn Sekunden lang gar nicht bewegt und wir haben schon alle gedacht, jetzt gibt sie ihm entweder eine Ohrfeige oder fällt schluchzend in seine Arme. Nun, wir hatten bei den Spekulationen, was sie tun wird, eins vergessen: Das da vorne war immer noch Lily Evans. ‚Steh auf, James', hat sie gesagt, völlig ruhig. Er hat brav gemacht, was sie wollte. ‚Steck mir den Ring an', ging es dann weiter und er hat gehorcht. ‚So, und jetzt küss mich', glaub mir, dass war ein Befehl und der wohl einzige Befehl, dem James je in seinem Leben nachgekommen ist. Nach dem Kuss hat er dann gefragt: ‚War das jetzt ein JA? Nur um sicher zu gehen…' ‚Sei dir sicher: Ja, ich möchte dich heiraten. Zufrieden?', war dann Lilys Antwort und James hat glaube ich etwas von ‚sehr zufrieden' gemurmelt, was aber schwer verständlich war, weil er sie sofort wieder geküsst hat."

„Na", bemerkte Harry grinsend, „nicht die klassische Verlobung, zumindest hinterher nicht mehr." Allgemeines Kopfschütteln und noch breiter grinsende Gesichter. Als nächstes nahm Harry sich dann die Briefe vor. Es waren nur zwei, ein schmaler und ein etwas dickerer. Auf beiden Umschlagen stand ‚An Jewel, von Prongs'. Die Marauderspitznamen, mehr nicht. Wahrscheinlich aus Angst, das die Eule abgefangen würde. „James war im September nach deiner Geburt eine Woche weg, dringender Auroreneinsatz. Als er wiederkam, wurde schon alles für den Fidelius-Zauber in die Wege geleitet. Das da sind dann wohl die Briefe, die er Lily in der Zeit geschrieben hat", erklärte Remus. Harry griff nach dem dünnen Brief, er war vom 20.9.89, der andere war vier Tage später geschrieben worden. Er öffnete ihn und zog ein hastig beschriebenes Pergament heraus. Anscheinend hatte James wenig Zeit gehabt. Mit gedämpfter Stimme las er es vor:

_Na, Liebste?  
Wie geht's dir? Und wir geht's meinem Sohn? Ich hoffe wirklich, wirklich, dass es euch immer noch gut geht. Ich bin noch keinen Tag weg und trotzdem vermisse ich euch beide schon schrecklich.   
Schläft Harry mittlerweile durch? Kommen Sirius und Remus auch jeden Tag vorbei? Ich hatte sie angewiesen, das zu tun. Wieso ich dir nichts gesagt habe? Du hättest es nicht gewollt, deshalb. Und ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt, dazu liebe ich die zu sehr… euch beide.  
Der Einsatz läuft verhältnismäßig gut, aber mehr darf ich nicht sagen. Wahrscheinlich bin ich wirklich in einer Woche schon zurück. Ich hoffe es, weil mir jede Sekunde ohne dich wie eine Ewigkeit vorkommt, eine Ewigkeit unter Folter, Seelenfolter.  
Schon wahnsinnig, wie mich ein Tag ohne dich und Harry verrückt macht. Vermisst ihr mich denn auch, wenigstens ein bisschen?   
Wozu frage ich eigentlich? Ich weiß, dass ihr mich vermisst, sogar mehr als ein bisschen…  
 Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, Schönste, hab noch zu tun.  
Bis hoffentlich bald dann und vergiss nicht, dass ich dich liebe.  
James_

„Wusste gar nicht, dass James Liebesbriefe schreiben konnte", wunderte sich Sirius. „Logisch", zog Remus ihn auf, „sie sind ja auch nicht an die adressiert." Während die beiden sich kabbelten, griff Harry nach dem zweiten Brief. Als er ihn öffnete fiel eine weiße Lilie heraus. Sie war getrocknet, aber mit Magie vor dem zerfall geschützt worden. Schnell schnappte sich Harry den Brief, legte die Lilie vorsichtig ab und las den auch dem Brief vor:

_Lilie,  
sieh mal, was ich gefunden habe! Ist alles sehr trostlos hier, nur Steine und ein paar Gräser und heute habe ich hinter einem Stein tatsächlich eine weiße, voll in der Blüte stehende Lilie gefunden. Ich schicke sie dir, damit sie nichts kaputt geht.  
Du weiß, Schönheit, dass ich nie an Zeichen oder Zukunftsdeutung geglaubt habe, aber jetzt habe ich wirklich das Gefühl, dass diese Blume ein Zeichen ist. Es wird gut werden, wir werden es schaffen, Lily. Zweifele nicht!  
Bitte, gib Harry einen Kuss von mir und sag ihm, dass ich bald wieder da bin und dass ich ihn beschützen werde, egal was kommt. Ihn und dich. Das weiß du, Lilie, wie du weißt, dass ich dich liebe.  
Lily, versprich mir, dir nicht allzu viele Sorgen zu machen. Nicht um mich und nicht um Harry. Ich verspreche dir, dass alles gut wird, ich schwöre es.  
Übermorgen bin ich wieder da. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich wieder in die Arme schließen zu dürfen, dabei bin ich doch grade mal fünf Tage weg. Aber so ist es nun mal. Wie soll ich leben, wenn der Sauerstoff, den ich zum Atmen brauche, nicht da ist? Wenn mein Grund zu Leben nicht da ist? Wenn du nicht da bist? Wenn Harry nicht da ist? Wie, Lily? Du kennst die Antwort: Gar nicht. Ich kann ohne euch nicht leben und das ist mir heute einmal mehr klar geworden.  
Ich liebe dich, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Und Harry ebenfalls, sag ihm das.  
James_

Schweigen. Tatsächlich hätte keiner von ihnen James einen solchen Brief zugetraut. Er schien Lily ja nahezu eintrichtern zu wollen, dass er sie liebte, dass alles gut werden würde. Mit der Beharrlichkeit der verzweifelten. Harry lächelte still. Ja, seine Eltern waren wieder lebendig. Diese Erinnerungen waren es, die sie erhielten. Und er würde aufpassen, würde sie rächen. Voldemort würde bezahlen und Harry wusste, dass seine Eltern, egal was er tat, immer da sein und auf ihn aufpassen würden, wie James es versprochen hatte.


	9. Epilog

**Epilog**

„Ich bin froh, dass ich das Kästchen gefunden habe und dass ihr bei mir wart, als ich es geöffnet habe. Danke", sagte Harry mit leiser Stimme. „Gern geschehen", erwiderte Remus und Sirius murmelte: „Kein Problem, Harry." „Uns hat es auch viel bedeutet, glaub mir", fügte Remus noch hinzu. Kurzes Schweigen, dann fragte Harry: „Ihr vermisst sie auch, nicht wahr?" Sirius nickte und ein Hauch Bitterkeit legte sich in seine Stimme: „Mehr als ich mir oder sonst jemandem je eingestehen werde."

„Willst du das Tagebuch lesen?", fragte Remus und deutete auf das kleine rote Buch. Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, ich glaube nicht. Das wird dann doch sehr persönlich. Und falls doch, dann nicht jetzt. Ich bin noch nicht soweit. Vielleicht irgendwann." Remus nickte verstehend. Wieder verfielen alle drei in Schweigen. Die fröhliche Stimmung vom Anfang war mit dem letzten Stapel Fotos, dem Ring und grade den Briefen in eine Nachdenkliche, fast Schwermütige umgeschlagen.

„Dumbledore hat einmal gesagt, dass meine Eltern in mir weiterleben und jetzt glaube ich auch, dass es so ist. Sie sind ein Teil von mir, sie wachen über mich und sie lieben mich. Und deshalb sind Mum und Dad auch nicht tot, denn tot ist man erst, wenn man vergessen wurde. Und ich werde sie nicht vergessen!", ungewöhnlich heftig klang Harrys Stimme in die Stille. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie ‚Mum und Dad' nannte und nicht ‚meine Eltern' oder ‚meine Mutter und mein Vater'. Er hatte sie endlich als das anerkannt, was sie waren. Sie waren seine Eltern und nicht nur die Menschen, durch die seine Geburt biologisch möglich gemacht worden war. Und Harry fühlte sich, als wäre ihm eine große Last von den Schultern genommen worden.

_So, dass war's. Wenn ich irgendwann noch mal Lust habe, kommt noch ne Fortsetzung mit Lilys Tagebuch, aber erstmal möchte ich ‚A moment in infinity' fertig kriegen und ich habe schon die Ideen und Prologe zu vier anderen LJ-FFs. _

_Danke an fitsch, Kingsley, Romi, kara, Some wicked fairy und Truemmerlotte._

_Ein Riesen-Dank gilt wie immer meiner Freundin ,die irgendwie immer dann hilft, wenn mir die Ideen ausgehen._


End file.
